peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tom Roche BBC World Service Tapes
Many thanks to Frankie-machine for starting the page and for all the digitizing, and especially of course to Tom Roche for the tapes. Suggest a way of dividing up the making of the tracklistings for individual shows might be for people to "claim" a tape on this page, and then for them to sort out the related show pages for that particular tape. That way we can avoid overlapping efforts. As a starter, maybe I could start things off by claiming the first tape - although don't think I can make a start on the tracklistings until the weekend. Hope this seems like a reasonable plan. Many thanks in advance to everyone who can help out with this. Steve W (talk) 18:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC) PS Believe this is the folder link for the shows. Not everyone might notice this talk page - so it would be useful also for a tape "claimer" to make an initial edit to a new show page and associated tape page saying In Progress, and leaving it there until they are finished editing. I'll stay out of it for the time being as I'm busy with the SL tapes and the Dweemis mixtapes... I am intrigued by the "Flat EQ" - I would have thought that would have been the ideal EQ! Unless what is meant is that these recordings sound flat - some of the early analogue satellite audio feeds I seem to remember could sound very thin, and rolled off sharply at the bass and treble end, which would be very much "not flat EQ"! Weatherman22 (talk) 23:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, fair enough. May also add temporary notes to the same effect on the main page for the collection. Hopefully, people will get the idea once it gets starttred. Steve W (talk) 02:08, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks chaps. Hopefully these won't take too much effort to wiki the individual shows as there is generally only 7-8 tracks per show and seem to be very few tracks that he's not already playing on the contemporary Radio 1 shows (and also a lot of overlap with the BFBS shows) The biggest challenge will sometimes be when the frequency drops out just as he's announcing a track! I haven't done too much with the EQ yet as the early shows are so swooshy it feels like "turd-polishing".. Frankie-machine (talk) 08:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) OK, have got the pages up for tape 1. Will look to get the tracklistings for them done over the weekend. Steve W (talk) 02:57, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Banging through tape 1 and have already started tape 2 by mistake. Sorry for getting out of order. Steve W (talk) 15:30, August 7, 2016 (UTC) OK, think that's the first two tapes done. Have to work straight through until Thursday now, so hope other people can get cracking on some of the others. Steve W (talk) 04:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC)